A Deadly Swim
This story is written by Marvel sweg329, please do not copy or use story without permission. Chapter 1: The Begining I woke up and breathed in the fresh morning air. I had been waiting for today to come for a long time. My dad had gotten his pilot's liscence, and to celebrate, he was going to fly us to the Dominican Republic. I was very excited. Well, now that I've said that, my name is Annie Thurman, I'm 13, about 5'3, with dark hair and hazel eyes. I have a sister named Amber Thurman, who is 14, 5'4, has black hair and green eyes. I was ready for today. I brushed my hair, and put my red one piece swimsuit on, putting some overalls and short shorts on over that. I picked my red backpack, and begin packing for the journey. I put in a pocket knife, so I could craft something, a grey swim mask, so I could see underwater when I arrived. I put in my phone, and some other items as well. "Excited?" I asked Amber, who had dressed up like me. She had her hair tied up in a pony tail, and was wearing sunglasses, along with a white t-shirt and short shorts as well. "You betcha." she replies, and we're off to the airport. "Name." the security guard asks. "Calvin Thurman." my dad answers. "Liscence sir." the guard asks. My dad shows him, and the guard nods. "Right this way sir." and he begins walking down a hallway. I follow, my excitement about to burst. The plane was small, with 4 seats in the cockpit, and a cargo hold behind that. However, it would reach our destination in about 7 hours. I lived in Central Florida, so I knew this shouldn't take to long. I bord up, put in my earbuds, and stare out the window. I hear my dad start the engines, and I hear the propeller whir to life. He grasps the steer, and says "Hold on." as he runs across the runway. He turns up at the end, and we're in the sky. I cheer, and listen to my favorite songs for the trip. Chapter 2: The Bad Storm. I wake up as the plane hits a bump. A storm has brewed up around us, and it's night time. Everyone but my dad is asleep. "Hey Annie. Can you get me some coffee from the cargo hold?" he asks. "Sure thing." I reply, getting up and going to the back. I open the door and see the coffee machine. I sling my bag over my shoulders, when the plane bumps up again. The back hatch of the cargo hold opens, and begins to suck things out. I panic, and grip the handle on the door. "HELP!" I scream. "HELP ME!" I scream again. I see Amber get up, and try to grab my hand, but lightning strikes and the light blinds me. My hands slip, and I see Amber try to grab them, but it's too late as I fall out the back hatch. I scream as I fall, until I hit a liquid. I feel myself get wet, and my head goes under. My eyes burn from the salt, and I scream in pain, as I swim to the surface. The plane has dissapeared, when the waves knock me into something hard. I feel myself slip away and fall into unconsciusness. Chapter 3: A strange place I wake up gasping. It wasn't a dream. I'm washed up on an island. I cough up water, and take in my surroundings. It's small, with a tropical temperature. Ocean surrounds me as far as I can see. I quickly grab my bag from the waves, and open it. My phone is ruined by the water. I pull out my pocket knife, my swim mask, some strings, and candy snacks. I get an idea. I walk over, find a nice sized stick, before placing my pocket knife on one end, and tying it on with the string. I now have a makeshift spear. "I better explore." I say to myself, putting the items back in my bag. I take off my overalls and shorts, now leaving me in my one piece swimsuit which has dried. The storm has passed, and it's a sunny day, but I am stranded. I look through the jungle trees, and within minutes reach the other side which is another beach. Small jungle.... The island has one rocky mountain which rises about 500 feet up. I'm pretty sure it's a dead volcano, as trees grow along the sides. My stomach grumbles, and I quickly eat some candy. What would I do for water? The ocean was salt... I had no source. Wait... Coconuts! They had milk! I quickly spot a palm tree, and there they are. I cut it in half, and make a bowl pre-filled. I sip from it, and it tastes great. I feel refreshed, when I decide to try and spearfish. At home, I took a freediving class, so I had the lungs to do it. I pull out my grey swim mask from my bag, and slip it on. I take a deep breath, before plunging underwater. I open my eyes, seeing everything clearly thanks to my swim mask. I kick my feet and swim down, one hand swimming with the other holding my spear. I spot a fish, and begin to swim over towards it. I stab my spear out, but the fish is quicker. My lungs start to burn, so I surface for air. I gasp, inhale sharply, and plunge back under. I spot another fish, this one doesn't spot me. I quickly stab, and hit it. I cheer, causing most of my air to come out in bubbles. I hold my mouth, and surface. I toss the fish on shore, and when I go back under, something catches my eye. A sunken plane. I know what to do. I gasp and fill my lungs up to the fullest with air, before plunging under the water again. Chapter 4: A close call